The Way Things Were
by Amoinete
Summary: Prequel to The Way Things Are, I've decided that it is complete.
1. A Vision of Things To Come

Disclaimer: I do not claim or own any characters or anything else affiliated with Star Wars, Lucas Arts, etc. If something is similar to anyone else's story, it is coincidental as this was all thought out in my own head. My apologies to anyone who thinks otherwise.

This is my view of Revan and Malak before and during Revan's reign as Dark Lord, mostly in Revan's point of view. Reviews highly appreciated. Enjoy!

Note: Dreams, visions and thoughts are italicized.

—————————————————

"**A Vision of Things To Come"**

_Where am I? How did I get here? What is this place? I remember falling asleep in my bed, in my apartment, in the arms of my fiancee. Next thing I know, I'm in this strange place and there is no sign of life anywhere. I surveyed the room to find an exit._

_Depressing couldn't even begin to describe this place. It was one big open room with an uneven and very rough, grey colored stone floor. The walls were made of a smoother and much lighter material. Lighting was nonexistent save one ornate chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling, casting a soft, eerie glow on the room. I did a full scan of the room and to my horror, there was no door…no windows…only walls._

_Great, now how am I supposed to leave? I've been in some sticky situations before, but this definitely takes the cake._

"_Revan" a faint voice called._

"_Huh…what the…" I trailed off. I scanned the room again, looking for any sign of where the mysterious voice was originating from._

"_Revan...Revan" It called again but much louder._

"_Who are you and what do you want?" I replied. There was no answer. Suddenly, with force senses extended, I could feel a presence lurking behind me. Slowly, I turned around while thinking that this was starting to play out like a bad horror holovid. You know the type, stranded girl turns around to discover a psychopath with a bloody vibroblade aimed at her head. Sure enough, when I completely turned around, there was a hooded figure standing in front of me, but there was no vibroblade or any other deadly weapons in sight._

_The hooded figure was dressed in all black and shrouded in long flowing robes. Evidence of a mask became apparent when I could detect the sound of metallic breathing through a vocalizer. There was something hanging from a belt, but I couldn't make out what it was. It was hard to get a good look, since the figure was not standing in direct light._

_I was really starting to get annoyed so I asked once more, "Who are you and what do you want…and how do you know my name?" I really hate repeating myself._

"_We are one of the same……Revan" the hooded figure replied, putting an emphasis on my name._

"_Really….I find that hard to believe." I said tersely._

"_It's true. You and I are the same person, just of a different time period." the hooded figure stated._

_I was about to open my mouth when the figure stepped into the light. I gasped loudly and couldn't believe my eyes. The figure was dressed head to toe in my robes and mask that I wore during the Mandalorian war. To my dismay, the object hanging from the belt was MY lightsaber…extensively modified to cut death itself._

_She had my attention now. My robes and mask were locked up in a strongbox in my closet. There was no getting in it without my knowing._

"_Okay, say if I were to believe you about the whole identity thing, but that doesn't explain why you're here." Might as well not beat around the bush._

"_To change the course of events to come. I am you 5 years from now." The other me replied. "You have already begun down a path that will forever change the galaxy."_

_Taking in my silence as an indication of interest, she continued. "You found the star map on Dantooine. It is one of five star maps that contain the information that is the key to your future reign. It is vital that you find these maps and continue to the designated destination, your very future depends on it."_

"_Reign? Reign what?" I was very curious about my 'future'._

"_You will be a great ruler and the galaxy will lay at your feet." she said with great pride. "This is why I've come to you. You will be a ruler but it will not last. Betrayal from the one who is dear to you will bring your end. But everything will not be lost to you when you do exactly as I say."_

_I did not like the sound of this, but decided to hear her out._

"_You have already discovered that you are with child?" she asked._

"_Umm..yes" I stammered out, surprised about what I was hearing. I had only discovered this a few days ago. Only one other person knew and he's the father. I really started to feel worried now._

"_This child is one of many stepping stones on your journey. The one who is dear to you is another. But we will discuss everything in due time. Now you have exactly one month to get to Tatooine and find the star map. Once you have found it, we will talk again."_

"_I don't think I want to do this. The presence of the darkside was very strong when I discovered the map on Dantooine. It is not something that I wish to fool with, especially with a child on the way. So I'm going to politely decline your request and be on my way. You take care now…..how do you get out of this place?" I responded casually._

"_You do not think that I will let you say no, do you? There is no getting out of this. Your destiny was written eons ago. There is no way you can change your fate….you will be me…..and that is final." she answered in a grave tone._

"_The power of the darkside can be a truly exhilarating experience. You'll come to enjoy it, in time." she said lightly._

"_The darkside is evil. It taints and twists a person and their ideals until nothing good is left…nothing but pure unadulterated evil. I have heard that it is so vile that it changes the physical features of one who succumbs to it." I replied coldly._

_Hearing this, she laughed. Her laughter sounded very demonic and vicious. When she finally stopped, she drew closer to me until we were face to face. I could feel the darkness rolling off of her. She reached up to her face and removed the mask. Her hood was still up and did not permit a view of her face._

"_Revan, you have no idea." she said. And with that, she removed the hood to allow the light to shine upon her face._

_My eyes grew as big as saucers and I let out a gasp that reverberated throughout the room. Her face, though it was a striking similarity to mine, it lacked color and life. There were veins popping out all over her pale, gray face that seemed to throb with every breath she took. And those eyes….they were mine, but they were wrong. They were supposed to be emerald green, but these sickly grey eyes were staring right through me. It was like they were piercing through my soul. They pulled me into a trance and I just could not look away. Then everything begin to dim._

"_Remember Revan…" a faint voice called out, "Remember what you must do…….now…sleeeeeeep."_

_Blackness shrouded my vision until I could see no more and I drifted into a sea of darkness……._


	2. An Unexpected Delivery

Disclaimer: I do not claim or own any characters or anything else affiliated with Star Wars, Lucas Arts, etc. If something is similar to anyone else's story, it is coincidental as this was all thought out in my own head. My apologies to anyone who thinks otherwise.

This is my view of Revan and Malak before and during Revan's reign as Dark Lord, mostly in Revan's point of view. Reviews highly appreciated. Enjoy!

Note: Dreams, visions and thoughts are italicized.

—————————————————

**Ny'berri Estate on Deralia 6 months later**

"**An Unexpected Delivery"**

I was in the middle of a very pleasant dream when a sudden sharp pain shook me from my sleep.

I bolted straight up in the bed. Another twinge of pain seared through my body, only it was localized in my abdomen. Clutching on to my oversized belly, I cried out in agony.

"Malak!" I managed to call out. There was no response. I looked over to the right and saw him nestled under the silk sheets, oblivious to the world. How he was sleeping through all the noise I was making was beyond me.

"Malak, wake up!" I screamed at him, this time smacking him upside his shiny bald head.

"Oww! That was uncalled for. You could have…." he trailed off as he saw me writhing in pain.

"Wh..what's wrong, Rev?" his tone full of concern.

"I dunno..something..not right…with the…baby." I replied, trying my hardest to catch my breath.

"What should I do?" he asked me, clearly dumbfounded.

"Go get mom and dad…a doctor…somebody." as soon as those words escaped my lips, my body seized in pain. I cried out again. Hopefully, all my screaming will get someone's attention in this house.

"Ok..I'll be back…just hold..on..ok?" He gave my hand a squeeze before bounding out the door.

Fifteen seconds must have went by before I completely blacked out.

——————————————————

_I found myself in a strange place again. But as I looked around, I immediately recognized it._

_The place that had haunted my sleep for so long, I had returned to it. I had revisited this place in my sleep about 4 more times since I had first had the vision, each time was after I found a star map. Now that all the maps had been found, there was no telling what would happen now._

_My senses alerted me to a presence in the room, a presence that has been 'guiding' me for the past six months._

_I turned around, not at all surprised as to what I saw. My doppleganger was standing a few feet in front of me, dressed in my robes as usual, but without the hood and mask. She was eyeing me up and down, looking me over with great interest._

"_What do you want now?" My irritation was apparent._

"_The time has come." She replied, ignoring my surliness._

"_Time for what? Are you gonna tell me or should I guess?" I wasn't really in the mood for the runaround today._

_Ignoring that last comment she clarified her answer,"It is time for you to finish what you have started. You found all the star maps in the time allotted. Now it's time to move to the next stage. The Star Forge. You must find it at once. Everything depends on it."_

"_What is the Star Forge? You keep saying that it is important and all, but you never said what it was or what it does?" I asked her._

"_It is a space station that contains immense power and is the ultimate key to the final stage."_

"_But what does it do?" I asked her again._

"_It will help you create the army you need to rule the galaxy. It does have other uses but that is the main one." she replied. Obviously she wasn't going to say anything else on that subject._

"_What do I have to do this time?" I was really getting peeved with all this running around._

"_You will travel to the Star Forge. Maybe not directly, but you will get there. It is located in the hind end of space, past the Outer Rim. Many have stumbled across it by accident and have not lived to return and tell the tale. You shall be the first. You have two months."_

"_Two months? Are you kidding me? In case you haven't noticed I'm eight months pregnant! I am not about to go gallivanting into uncharted territory to find some..some space station that probably doesn't exist while I'm still carrying my son. It's not happening. I won't do it. Not now, not ever!" I bellowed at her._

"_Oh yes, the child. How could I forget? Well that can be fixed without any problem." A menacing look was on her face. Her hands rose up and started to form some kind of red energy ball. Whatever she had in mind, it couldn't be pleasant._

"_What are you going to do?", my voice dripping with suspicion._

"_Something I should have done a long time ago. I'm fixing our mistake." her eyes trained on my stomach._

_Mistake? I thought about it for a few moments until it dawned on me. The baby. She wants to get rid of the baby."Nooooo!" I cried out."I can't let you do this! I won't let you do this!" My arms covering my stomach to protect the innocent life inside._

"_Oh but I can, and I will. Sacrifices are required to achieve power. You'll get over it. He was a big disappointment any. Always trying to help people too weak or pathetic to do anything themselves. Now that he won't exist, it will be even better than before." she told me without batting an eye._

"_You'd kill an innocent child? Your child? You cold heartless bitch!" my anger was about to boil over._

"_Mind games won't work on me, missy. Malak once told me I didn't have a heart anymore, so I guess your right. But it's better this way. Less drama in the end." The ball of energy in her hands had grown to the size of a softball and was getting bigger with each passing second._

"_Enough talk! It's time to end this now!" She threw the red energy ball at my stomach._

_I tried to counteract it with the force, pushing against it with all my might. It slowed but it was still coming towards me. I strained even further to try to at least stop it. The ball began to slow down even further. I closed my eyes and put every ounce of energy I had into stopping it._

_A few moments went by when I opened my eyes again. To my surprise, the ball was suspended in mid air, motionless._

_The doppleganger had a look of surprise on her face as well. She muttered something under her breath and then a smirk appeared on her face._

_I looked up in time to see a bolt of lightning shoot from the palm of her hand. The jolt hit me so hard, I lost my concentration. The energy ball zoomed through the air and pierced through my stomach. A searing pain ran throughout my body. I screamed so loudly, the doppleganger was taken aback. My body seized in contortions I didn't even know were possible. Moments later, my legs gave out and I collapsed on the floor, lying there in a crumpled heap._

_I could hear footsteps approaching me, but I made no effort to move, as my body was still writhing in pain. The footsteps came to a stop about a foot away from where I lay on the ground. A gloved hand touched my face with a gentleness that could soothe a crying baby. Her face grew closer to mine. I could barely make out her features, as my eyesight was disoriented._

"_Aww, did that hurt? That looked that hurt. You poor thing." her voice was coated with sarcasm._

_I'm going to kill you, I wanted to say but all I could manage was "I….gon…ki..you". My lips couldn't move to utter anything more audible._

"_Your going to kill me? Hahaha! In case you haven't noticed, you're a whole lot closer to death than I am" she laughed in my face._

"_Anyways, now that the major distraction is out of the way, we can get back down to business. So you…at the Star Forge…in two months. Got it?" she continued." You'll be happy to know that this is the last time that I'm visiting you. Everything seems to be in order now so you don't need me anymore."_

"_Why am I leaving now? Because I can only do this so many times and you are well on your down the path that is destined for you. Oh you would have gotten there eventually, but what I did today will just push you along a little further." she said casually._

"_I'll let you in on a secret. The dark side is dangerous, or so they say, because it sneaks up on you when you least expect it. You could be well down the road before you even realize your on it. My gift to you."_

_I was still on the ground shaking profusely from the trauma that racked my body. My muscles locked up in protest of the lightning that slithered through my veins._

_She knelt over me, closed her eyes and waved a hand over my stomach. "Ahh…I detect no signs of life from your abdomen. Mission accomplished."_

_As she said those words, I wanted to die. I couldn't and wouldn't believe what she was saying unless I found out for myself. I closed my eyes and reached out with the force, scanning my body for any trace of that tiny little life._

_Nothing. Not even a faint whisper. I cried out, or at least I tried to. It sounded more like a moan than anything. Tears began to fall, clouding up what little eyesight I had left._

"_Hmm..that really did hurt didn't it?" she said with a tiny hint emotion."You'll be fine, I'm sure. Now sleeeeppp." she waved her hand over my eyes._

_My eyelids felt like they weighed a ton a piece. Once again, everything grew dark and I drifted away._

————————————————————

I came to, arms and legs flailing, yelling every profanity in every language that I knew.

"Revan! Revan honey, calm down!" a voice called out.

A couple of pair of strong hands pinned down my arms and legs. Someone placed a wet cloth on my forehead to cool me down.

I stopped flailing and looked around the room. Holding the wet cloth to my forehead, my mother was standing beside me with worry written all across her face. My father was holding down my arms and Malak had my legs. There was a man bent over a table that was off to the side, very busy with something. Everybody had the same worried look as my mother.

"What happened? How long have I been out?" I asked in a tired voice.

"You were unconscious when Malak brought us to you. You've been out for at least twenty minutes." my mother replied.

"From what he told us, it sounds as if you were going into labor." the man by the table chimed in.

"Dr. Lasko? Is that you?" I asked. Dr. Evance Lasko was the best doctor on Deralia. He had delivered most of the children here on Deralia, including me and my brother. My parents were so grateful to Dr. Lasko that they used his first name for my brother's middle name.

"Yes it is, Revan. Don't worry, I'm gonna take good care of you and your baby." he said with assurance.

"Do you feel anything now?" As soon as he finished that sentence, I wrenched my hands free and clasped them over my stomach while howling in pain.

"Well, I guess that answers my question." he said with a laugh.

"Now Revan, I examined you and it is safe to say your going into premature labor. I gave you a drug that should have stopped the contractions but it looks like it's not working. You being a Jedi and all, I'm not surprised. Let me just check on the little guy in there again and we'll go from there." Dr. Lasko examined my stomach for a few minutes. I tried to read the expression on his face, but I couldn't perceive anything.

His expressionless face changed to a frown. "Oh no, I don't like this at all." he muttered to himself.

"What is it?" my mother asked.

"The baby. He's got a heartbeat, but it is very very faint."he continued. "If I had the right equipment with me, I could get it back to normal, but there is no time to get her to the hospital. The only way to have a chance to save him is to deliver him now."

"But isn't it too early?" my dad finally spoke up.

"Yeah, he will be early. About a month to be exact. But if I do recall, Revan was premature by 3 weeks herself." He smiled as he remembered my birth. "He's been in there long enough to be able to survive coming out a little early."

"Aida, help me get her ready to deliver. Mateo, you might want to wait outside. You never could stand the sight of blood. And Malak, you get the honor of having a broken hand, so go stand by her and make her as comfortable as possible." Dr. Lasko gave out the orders and everyone obeyed.

My mother scurried about, getting everything that was needed ready. My dad kissed me on my forehead and went out into the hall, looking relieved that he didn't have to stay. Malak was looking a little envious of my father and was a little skittish about holding my hand. He probably would have bolted for the door if someone told him to.

I was trying my best to not insult him, since he got me into this mess in the first place. But mostly, I was thinking about the vision I had just experienced, in between contractions. Was my baby still alive? Was it all in my head? Here I was having contractions and was about to give birth. I could even feel the tiny little person moving around, right now. Dr. Lasko even said that he could detect a heartbeat, faintly, but it was there. Maybe my little boy was not lost to me after all. I could only hope and see.

"Yeoww!" I yelled as another contraction ripped through my body. My breathing became very labored, so I closed my eyes to try and regain control.

"It's time to get the little guy out now." Dr. Lasko told me as he propped my legs onto a stack of books covered with a sheet.

"Everytime I say push, take a deep breathe and bear down as hard as you can, ok?" He instructed me.

I nodded as I took in all the air my lungs could hold.

"PUSH!" I pushed as hard as I could.

After the third push I began to lose my strength.

"Rev honey, now stay with us, ok?" my mother's soft voice called out to me.

"Come on Rev, now push." Malak chimed in.

"I'm trying, I'm trying. This isn't exactly the most pleasant thing I've ever felt you know." I yelled at him while squeezing the life out of his hand.

"One last push…there…there….got him!" Dr. Lasko said with a smile.

"You did good." Malak whispered in my ear and kissed my hand.

I slumped down into the bed, every muscle in my body was screaming. "Is he ok? Is he alright?" I asked in weak voice.

Where there should have been loud crying, there was a long uncomfortable silence.

"Is he ok?" I repeated the question with a little more enthusiasm.

I lifted my head to get a better view. Everybody was crowded around the table. Dr. Lasko, who had been working frantically on the little boy on the table, had stopped and said something in a hushed voice to Malak and my mother.

My mother turned around to look at me. The expression on her face is one that I will never forget for as long as I live. She came over to my side and took my hand and looked me in the eyes as she told me the news that would break my heart. "Revan…honey..your baby…he…he's gone. His little spirit just flew away."

"No..no..no! But I just felt him! No!" I cried out, my shrieks echoing throughout the room. My mother scooped me up in her arms like I was 5 years old again and rocked me as I cried into her robes.

My father, who had been outside the whole time, came in the room. He looked very confused as he saw my mother soothing me. Dr. Lasko whispered the news into my father's ear. Then he went to where Malak was standing and they exchanged words. I had never seen Malak cry until then.

I cried uncontrollably for ten minutes straight. My body had been through so much trauma, emotionally and physically, so I stopped fighting the darkness at the corner of my eyes and just gave in. The waves of unconsciousness swept me away.


	3. A Warped Thought Process

Disclaimer: I do not claim or own any characters or anything else affiliated with Star Wars, Lucas Arts, etc. If something is similar to anyone else's story, it is coincidental as this was all thought out in my own head. My apologies to anyone who thinks otherwise.

This is my view of Revan and Malak before and during Revan's reign as Dark Lord, mostly in Revan's point of view. Reviews highly appreciated. Enjoy!

Note: Dreams, visions and thoughts are italicized.

-In "A Warped Thought Process", I was trying to make it look as if she was severely depressed over her loss and how it caused her to nearly lose her mind and begin thinking the way she does, thus starting her fall to the darkside.

Just wanted to point that out. Enjoy!

——————————————————————

**Revan's Apartment on Coruscant 1 month later**

"**A Warped Thought Process"**

I sat on the luxurious sofa, in my bathrobe and slippers, eating "Vin and Kerri's" ice cream in front of the holovid, thinking about the past month, as always.

In fact, it was the only thing that I had been doing since I came home a month ago. Everything that I used to enjoy was of no interest to me anymore. Everything reminded me of what I had lost.

My loss. Now all my little boy is referred to is as 'my loss'. My baby has a name, a good name. Now the only evidence of that name is etched on a tombstone in the family plot on Deralia. Devante Milon Ayvarem, born and died all on the same day. People keep telling me how they felt my loss, how they understand and that I should move on. How dare they try to project their false grievances on me. No one who has never lost a child should ever say they know how I feel. They don't know how I feel, they can't even come close. My son was more apart of me than I ever realized. So when he died, a piece of me died right along with him.

I left Deralia to get away from the memories that were created there. I almost didn't go to the funeral but Malak coaxed me into it. Once I came home, I slept. I slept for almost a week. But the depression didn't really take its toll on me until two days ago. I was moping through the apartment as usual when something made me go to the 5th bedroom. Opening that door nearly caused me to lose my mind. Seeing the nursery full of pleakwood furniture, so well thought out…so full of love…yet so empty. I walked over to touch each and every piece of furniture and when I got to the crib, I snapped. I was about to perform a coup de grace on the crib with my lightsaber when Malak came by just in time to intervene. My family wanted to send me to therapy, but I refused to go. A shrink can't fix my problem. No one can.

I thought about how my life managed to unravel so quickly. One little thought would always creep into my mind. _Revenge_. Yes, revenge would be nice. But how do you kill someone who doesn't exist? Another little thought crept into my mind. _The Star Forge. Yes, yes that's it. She foresaw her own end…my end. But I'm not her. I would never do what she did to me. She obviously wants to live, but I want her to die. How to make her die? Betrayal by the one who is dear…ahh..yes…Malak. He will be useful after all._

_These are not very Jedi-like thoughts. But I'm not a Jedi anymore. Besides, they refused to help in the war…a war that I fought in and help to win because they wouldn't…winning required complete control of the fleet….the fleet meant years in lonely space….lonely space with Malak meant instant baby….baby meant agony for me now. So yes, the Jedi are responsible. They are all responsible, must make them pay. Must make them all pay._

_Find the Star Forge, return to get a big ship and a crew. Not just any ship, but a..a First Class Interdictor Ship. Whose ship? Hmm…Saul…Admiral Saul Karath and The Leviathan. Offer Saul a bargain he can't refuse with me. But if he's High Admiral now he won't do it. No he's not…they gave the job to the idiot…Lustrul Grena'at. Oh yes…this will work perfectly. The galaxy has wronged the wrong woman…now it's time to pay._

I looked down at my ice cream, tonight's flavor 'Cherry Garcia'. No more moping, no more ice cream, no more wallowing in self pity. Tonight, I will focus on a new agenda. It is time to move on..on to revenge.


	4. The Proposition

Disclaimer: I do not claim or own any characters or anything else affiliated with Star Wars, Lucas Arts, etc. If something is similar to anyone else's story, it is coincidental as this was all thought out in my own head. My apologies to anyone who thinks otherwise.

This is my view of Revan and Malak before and during Revan's reign as Dark Lord, mostly in Revan's point of view. Reviews highly appreciated. Enjoy!

Note: Dreams, visions and thoughts are italicized.

———————————————————————————

**Fleet Headquarters on Coruscant 1 day later**

"**The Proposition"**

"Admiral Karath, your 9 o'clock appointment is waiting for you in your office." the secretary informed him, while in the middle of a call.

"9 o'clock? I don't have any appointments until 10. Who in Force name could this be?" Saul asked her. She just shook her and continued her conversation on the holocom.

He stepped into his office and ordered the lights to come on. The big leather executive chair was not facing the desk, but turned to the wall.

"Who are you and why are you sitting at my desk?" he asked, thoroughly peeved.

The chair turned around and sitting in it was the last person he expected to see…me, Revan.

I was dressed in an ivory silk tunic and black pants that fit my body very well, now that it was back down to its normal size. He obviously noticed this and seized the moment to comment.

"Revan. What a surprise. I'm so sorry. I heard about.._(if he says those two words I'm gonna shank him with my lightsaber)_…your son. I couldn't even begin to understand what you must be going through." he said with sincerity.

Admiral Karath, you haven't lost your touch. He always did have a way with words. Now it was time to get to business. Set up your cards and play them as necessary.

"It's nice to see you too, Admiral Karath. I hear fate has not been kind to you either. I'm sorry about the promotion. That must have been a big disappointment." I sympathized with him, laying it on thick with my rich Deralian accent.

"So what brings you down here. I know Deralia is not exactly a short trip from here. So it must be of high importance." He cut straight to the point.

"I reside in Coruscant now, Admiral. But you are correct, I do have something of great importance to discuss with you." Seeing that charm wouldn't work on him, I played my trump card.

I placed my hands on the desk, sat up straight and gave him a look that I gave him about 2 years ago on the bridge of the Leviathan, my 'I mean business' look.

"Admiral Karath, due to all of the events that have tragically occurred to the both of us, I have a proposition for you."


	5. Revan Assumes Power

Disclaimer: I do not claim or own any characters or anything else affiliated with Star Wars, Lucas Arts, etc .If something is similar to anyone else's story, it is coincidental as this was all thought out in my own head. My apologies to anyone who thinks otherwise.

This is my view of Revan and Malak before and during Revan's reign as Dark Lord, mostly in Revan's point of view. Reviews highly appreciated. Enjoy!

-I thought that a female Revan would experience some resistance from fellow Sith, so I used my fav scene when O-Ren Ishii became a crime lord in the movie "Kill Bill Vol. 1" It was taken somewhat out of context, so please don't sue me as I don't claim any rights to it.

————————————————————

**Main Conference Room on The Prophecy, 2 months later**

"**Revan Assumes Power"**

Laughter emanated from the room with a glorious boom as the celebrations of me becoming Dark Lady Revan were now taking place in the conference room. Only those that I had made a part of my council were in the room. My other lesser minions were partying elsewhere on my flagship, The Prophecy. I wanted everyone to be a part of this wonderful night. After all, when one becomes Dark Lord of the Sith, one does not keep it a secret.

I was surveying the room, studying my new counterparts as they celebrated a night of the beginning of a new era. There were 14 people, including myself, seated at the grand table. I was on one end and Malak was on the other, leaving the other 12 to sit on the sides. They were the 12 men and women, ranging from Admirals to Generals to the head of security, all in high positions and vital to the success of taking over the Republic. All were hand chosen to be on my council and were the only ones allowed to see me without my mask. Each had the look of pure bliss on their faces, save one. One man, seated in the third seat on the right, had a look of sheer misery and disappointment on his face. I ignored him for the time being, as it was a glorious occasion tonight, and continued to celebrate.

Everything was going quite well until the insolent fool, who obviously had enough, voiced his opinion of me for all to hear. That insolent fool is better known as Dyrwen Thatos, one of my new Generals.

And what General Thatos thinks is…

"This is a disgrace!" the General yelled.

"Thatos, what are you talking about?" asked Admiral Karath.

"I'm talking about the atrocity that was just committed, this very night!" the General continued. "You are all ignorant if you can't see it!"

"You're the one who's ignorant, disrespecting our leader like this!" General Kat'aa chimed in.

"Ignorant! I'll show you ignorance, you son of a…" General Thatos was about to finish before I cut him off.

"ENOUGH!" I roared. "General Thatos obviously has something on his mind. Please General, continue in a more adult manner."

"Fine. What I was talking about is that this beloved council, primarily made up of the finest men, is now tainted," General Thatos replied in a huff.

"Care to enlighten us as to why the council is now tainted?" I asked in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

General Thatos took a drag on his cigarra before continuing. "It is tainted by… making you, a high and mighty fallen Jedi from a backwater planet bitch, its new ruler!"

No sooner than he spat out those last words, I jumped onto the table and made my way over to him, robes trailing behind me like sails. In one swift motion, I pulled out my lightsaber and ignited it and made one deft stroke. Two seconds later, General Thatos's head landed on the table with a loud thud.

The look on all those faces was truly priceless. All that could be heard was the hum of my lightsaber. I turned the lightsaber off, placed it back on my belt, stood up in the middle of the table and straightened up my robes.

"Now, I'm only going to say this once," I began, "so you understand how serious I am, I'm going to say this in ancient Rali." Ancient Rali is an almost dead language on Deralia, but many of the words are mixed in with Basic now.

As your leader, I encourage you from time to time, to question my logic. If you are not happy with a course of action that I have decided, just tell me so, but in a respectful manner. I promise that no subject is under taboo… except the one that was just under discussion., I continued. I noticed that Malak was translating for them in Basic.

My tone grew very serious as I went on, However, the price you pay for bringing up the fact that I am a woman or my Deralian or Jedi heritage as a negative, I collect your keffing head. I picked up General Thatos's head and held it up for all to see. Just like this keffer here!

So, if any of you got anything else to say, now is the bloody keffing time! I looked around the room and took in the silence.

I didn't think so. I dropped the head, only to send it rolling onto the plate of a very unfortunate General Kat'aa.

This meeting is adjourned. I bowed and promptly jumped off the table and made my way to the exit with Malak at my tail, leaving behind 12 very flabbergasted and frightened council members.


	6. Who's In Control?

Disclaimer: I do not claim or own any characters or anything else affiliated with Star Wars, Lucas Arts, etc .If something is similar to anyone else's story, it is coincidental as this was all thought out in my own head. My apologies to anyone who thinks otherwise.

This is my view of Revan and Malak before and during Revan's reign as Dark Lord, mostly in Revan's point of view. Reviews highly appreciated. Enjoy!

———————————————————

**The Prophecy in orbit around Telos, 1 year later**

"**Who's In Control?"**

I was standing on the bridge of The Prophecy looking out the viewport as I surveyed the damage left behind of the annihilation of an entire planet, Telos.

My flagship had just reached Telos and I did not like what I saw.

The object of my ire entered the room and silence fell like a curtain. Malak made his way over to me, receiving 'sucks to be you' stares from the officers as he passed by.

When he was about four feet away, he came to a stop. I remained turned around, still staring out the viewport.

He knew he was in deep trouble. My breathing was labored and echoed loudly through the vocalizer. I was beyond angry… I was pissed.

I let a few more minutes of silence torture him before I acknowledged him.

"What the hell is this?" I asked, still turned towards the viewport.

"Milady, you asked me to make sure those ships and the supply stores were not used by the Republic anymore," he informed me.

"No, I told you that I wanted those ships and supplies for our own uses. Nobody can use them now. Why is that? Because you turned them into a smoking pile of ruins.

"Nowhere in those instructions did I tell you to open fire and lay waste to an entire civilian planet," I continued. "Telos was a big part of my plans, now that it's gone, I have to reconfigure. Lucky for you, I always have a plan B."

I turned around to finally face Malak. He was just standing there, not looking the least bit sorry.

"But Revan, I was also testing Admiral Karath. I wanted to make sure he was loyal to us," he said with a hint of pride.

"Don't call me that! It is Master or Dark Lady Revan to you, Apprentice!" I spat the words out. "As for Admiral Karath, I have already tested him and I knew he was capable. Or at least I thought he was, to not follow my order to the 'T' puts his neck on the line as well."

I turned to one of the officers at the control comm."Find Admiral Karath and tell him that I want to see him now!"

I turned back to Malak, who looked like he was ready to leave.

"Not so fast, I'm not done with you yet! The price of failure is death, but I'm not going to kill you. Not yet. But, you need a reminder of who's in control. So, I'll shall take something of value away from you, something you'll miss," I said casually.

I put my hand up to head as if I was thinking hard. "What to take, what to take? Oh yes, I've got it." As soon as I finished those words, I had pulled my lightsaber out and removed his lower jaw and belted my lightsaber in all of 3 seconds.

He had a look of pure shock on his face, well what was left of it. His jaw fell to the floor with a sickening thud. Malak soon followed, writhing in pain.

I knelt down to his level. "You're bleeding all over my floor." I used the Force to heal it just enough to stop the bleeding. "You lose your jaw this time. Next time, I'll go after the 'Captain' and its 'Co-Pilots', understand?" The look in Malak's eyes showed that he got the message, loud and clear.

Admiral Karath entered the room. He took one look at Malak and terror played across his face.

"Admiral Karath, so nice of you to join us," I said as I stood up. "Admiral, it has come to my attention that you had a hand in this atrocity that I see before me now, is this true?" I asked in a business-like tone.

"Yes, milady. I was ordered by Malak to destroy the ships and supply stores with the fleet that you gave him. He informed me that it was my final test of loyalty. I did find it a bit strange that I would be tested twice. So yes, I did do it, milady. For that, I am sorry."

Admiral Karath added a bow.

He was trying to save his own ass, smart man. I had to give him credit for that. But he needed a reminder of who is the Dark Lord.

"Admiral Karath, your apology is noted. Like Malak here, you will not face certain death as I am feeling merciful today." I pointed to my useless counterpart lying on the floor. "But you too need a reminder of who is in charge." I Force choked him just enough to bring him to his knees as I reprimanded him.

"The next time I give an order, you follow it. Use your common sense. If Malak tells you something that doesn't sound quite right, double check with me. Do not worry about him, it's me that you answer to. You'd do well to remember that. You are dismissed."

Admiral Karath quickly got back up, saluted and high tailed it out of here. It was the first and last time that I ever had to Force choke him.

I turned back to Malak, stooping over him. "I think you learned your lesson today, apprentice. Who's in control? I am."

I stood back up and turned back to the viewport. "You are dismissed." I heard him get up and hobble to the door.

"I am," I repeated in a whisper to myself.


	7. The Death of Revan

The Way Things Were, Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not claim or own any characters or anything else affiliated with Star Wars, Lucas Arts, etc. If something is similar to anyone else's story, it is coincidental as this was all thought out in my own head. My apologies to anyone who thinks otherwise.

This is my view of Revan and Malak before and during Revan's reign as Dark Lord, mostly in Revan's point of view. Reviews highly appreciated. Enjoy!

————————————————

**The Prophecy, 3 years later**

"**The Death of Revan"**

"No, no this is not right!" I bellowed, my eyes trained on the map in front of me.

My illustrious battle plans that had never failed me were nothing more than a sporadic mass of green and red dots. No formations were readable as far as my fleet was concerned. The Republic fleet, which should have been wiped out by now, was driving my forces back with a ferocity that I never knew they had. It was like they could counter every move, anticipate every attack, and strike me where it hurt the most.

It was all because of Bastila.

One Jedi, so young and so gifted, was thoroughly pissing me off.

"Admiral Karath, what the hell is going on out there!" I yelled into the comm link. "Get those ships back in to formation now!"

"Milady, we cannot hold out in this battle for long. The Republic has destroyed a third of the fleet already." the Admiral replied.

"Admiral, send in the Rogue Squadron. They are to utilize the B15 formation by flanking from the right." I ordered the Admiral.

"Yes, milady. But will it work while Bastila is still using her Battle Meditation against us?" questioned Admiral Karath.

"Don't worry about her! Just do it!" I yelled back.

I turned my attention back to the Galactic Map Board. Within three minutes, the Rogue Squadron had managed to infiltrate the barrier the Republic had managed to build and were starting to turn things in my favor. I felt a small surge of joy as I witnessed the break in the barrier.

But that happiness was to be short lived.

The ship was rocked with a sudden force that threw most of the officers on the bridge off their feet. I managed to grab hold of the console in front of me. Sparks were showering down from now exposed wires on the ceiling.

"Milady, shields are operating at 25 percent." one of the officers informed me.

"Son of a.." I started to say but was interrupted with another officer's disturbing news.

"Milady, a small vessel managed to board the ship. A squadron of Jedi." he informed me.

I called out with the force, sweeping the entire ship for the presence of these Jedi. "Ohh, you bastards." I mumbled as I found what I was looking for.

There were three Jedi on board, and one was unmistakably Bastila.

"Send out the Dark Jedi. I want every one of those Jedi dead." I barked out the order.

Somehow I knew that this would not stop them, but it would give me the time I needed to initiate my final course of action.

"Malak, my flagship has been boarded by a team of Jedi. I'm going to hold them off for as long as I can. If they reach the bridge I will transfer my authorization codes over to you. You know what to do for I have taught you well, my apprentice." I transmitted the message over my comm link.

"Officer Trelynn, upload these codes and prepare them to be sent to Malak on _The Leviathan_." I ordered as I handed him my pass card.

As I waited, I turned to look out the viewport. The battle was still strong as ever. But what caught my eye was the lone Republic squadron fighter that was being trailed by eight of my Rogue Squadron fighters. It had not been hit once and was slowly destroying each fighter on its tail. The maneuvers it was performing were something I had seen only once before. During the Mandalorian Wars, one man, Onasi is what I think his name was, pulled off some maneuvers like that and helped us to win the battle that kept the Mandalorians away from Deralia . I had him promoted to Captain. I wondered if that was still the same man. But my thoughts were soon disturbed by the sound outside the blast doors of the bridge.

I could sense that it was the three Jedi, very much alive. I and a few other Dark Jedi were all that were left on the bridge. All the other officers had evacuated. I gave them the signal to attack when the doors opened.

As soon as the blast doors opened, the Jedi and Dark Jedi sprang into action. I watched from my spot at the viewport until I was interrupted with a vision.

——————————————————

_I was standing near the viewport, lightsaber ignited, taunting Bastila to come and get me. She approached me and as we were about to cross sabers, a flash of light and then an explosion engulfed the bridge._

_Malak had fired upon my ship._

_I fell to the ground with a simple thud, all traces of life were leaving my body…._

——————————————————

I guess my time has finally run out. I saw my own end as plain as day. No time to wander about it now, I thought as the vision reeled in my head.

I performed the action that would bring my death. I transferred my codes over to Malak. Now the fleet was his to command.

As soon as I finished, I looked up just into time to see one of the Jedi finish off my last Dark Jedi.

It was time to make my final stand. I might be going to die, but I wasn't going without a fight.

The Jedi made their way up to the viewing platform, one leading and the other two bringing up the back.

The one in the front couldn't have been anyone else but Bastila. She was very young, couldn't have been a day older than 19. Though she tried to keep a calm expression on her face, her eyes betrayed her as they screamed out fear.

She steadily held up her lightsaber and shouted "You cannot win, Revan!"

I did an expert twirl with my lightsaber and signaled for her to make the first move by giving her my signature taunt. Suddenly, I felt a disturbance in the force. I turned around to look out the viewport just in time to see _The Leviathan_ fire upon my ship. The laser cannon had hit its target, causing what little was left of the shield to disappear completely and unceremoniously rock the ship.

Everyone on the bridge was rudely introduced to the platform deck plates.

I was lying in a crumpled heap on the floor, one hand strewn over my chest, barely clinging onto life. The acrid smell of burnt flesh and wires assaulted my nose. My vision was hazy but I could make out a pair of light blue eyes staring down at me.

They say that your life flashes before your eyes right before you die. They weren't lying. Everything I had done, good or bad, played in my mind like a holovid. From my 3rd birthday party to Force choking the life out of a guard 2 days ago, it was all there and had the emotions to go with it. Seeing all these memories caused all the emotions to swell up and overwhelm me.

I did something for the first time in four years…….I cried. I cried for all the good and for all the bad. I cried for the people I once helped and for all the ones I had hurt. I cried for everything that once had a meaning in my life. But mostly, I cried for the fact that my pain would finally end and I could finally be free.

The pain from my injuries was very strong now. It was only a matter of time before I slipped away, permanently. So, I tried to pull my mask off with every ounce of strength I had, but only managed to lift it halfway off. Hands that I assumed to belong to the pair of eyes pulled my mask all the way off. I could hear a gasp as those eyes studied my tear streaked face.

"I'm…so sorry….please..forgi..all…I ha..don……finally….freee," I managed to sputter out. The pair of eyes just looked at me, but seemed to understand what I had tried to say. I felt a hand take my own and squeeze it tightly.

My eyes closed for the last time as I felt my body become one with the force.

I was finally going to be free……………or so I thought.


End file.
